Immerse Your Soul In Love
by krav
Summary: An adventure has gone awry and the Seeker and his companions find themselves in Athkatla. On their way, they encounter a beautiful yet doomed by her heritage woman. Will the Mother Confessor's love overcome the darkness? Or is love powerless against fate
1. Chapter 1

**General Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything. All the rights belong to their respective owners.

Yada. Yada. Yada.

What's really important is this: this story had been already uploaded here, but then I lost my account (by this I mean I totally forgot both my login and password). Which is why I am re-publishing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter1**

**Deep Breath Before The Plunge**

The world tumbled into chaos before any of them even began to anticipate such turn of events. She was sitting in Copper Coronet, absentmindedly drinking ale and watching the floor, when Imoen came crashing into the bar, causing the patrons to flinch and look genuinely alarmed. It was one of those days that once started, wouldn't end. All she felt was never ending ennui as the day drew on, heat rising and filling the streets of Athkatla with unbelievable stench.

She raised a tired faced and gave her sister a very void look.

'What is it?'

'Haven't you heard?' the blond mage nearly snared 'Laura, while you sit here and do nothing, the world's going to hell.'

'I thought' she said bitterly 'that it already is in hell.'

'How witty.' The mage was looking both angry and afraid.

The latter drew her attention. She put her mug on the table and stood up. The very familiar wave of pain once again swept over her, immersing her in immediate darkness. It was gone as soon as it came, she stretched and looked at her sister with forced attention.

'Well, what is it?'

'Can't talk here' the mage lowered her voice and threw a quick glance around the place. All the patrons, however, were busying themselves with liquors and women, waiting, for the day to end and for the heat to cease. Summer in Athkatla meant never ending nightmare of absolute decay.

'Let's go over to hers, all right?' Imoen whispered and looked her sister straight in the eye 'It is serious, really.'

'Fine.'

The Slums District during summer was the worst place in the world. Usually, the streets were littered with all sorts of dump. During the colder months, however, the stench kept at the minimal level, making one able to adjust themselves to it in few days' time. Summer released it in its full might. The stench of decay mixed with terrible odor of unwashed bodies, dirty clothes, slowly decaying walls, sweat and animals. High buildings, most of them made of clay and narrow streets trapped the heat, making the air stale.

She stepped out of the inn and momentarily covered her face. The flies were feasting on anything they could find, swarms of them were dancing and buzzing in the air. She heard her sister mutter something but paid no heed as they walked on. The main street was crowded, people and animals were slowly making their way, peasants pulled their carts and children cried.

'Shortcut, eh?' Imoen grimaced and gestured towards stairs leading to the rooftop of Copper Coronet. The roofs of the central buildings of the Slums District were joined together, sometimes using wood boards, creating a second street level. People were fewer there, as usually it was a residence of local thugs one could either hire or get mugged by.

They moved quickly. She glared at the sky: it was milky white, heavy with heat, yet showing absolutely no sign of any possible changes of weather. The world has been praying for rain for some time; she has heard of drying fields and dying crops. She could smell the immense stench and watch the heat-maddened people. It was all disturbing, yet she kept on finding herself beyond that, as if it couldn't matter anymore.

This probably was the truth. She had felt herself burn at the Tree Of Life, she had felt herself immerse in the darkest fibers of her mind as she ventured through Hell, and finally, slaying Irenicus had not freed her. She survived, yet she remained hollowed, empowered, but distanced to the world.

There were guards at the gate. The soldiers were sweaty and irritated. They leaned on their pikes and threw very disgusted glances at the crowd. One of them, probably an officer, was sitting on a pile of wooden boxes. Laura flared her nostrils, the man must have been quenching his thirst for a rather long time, as the smell of alcohol and vomit were hanging around him heavily. As if seeing her gaze, he lifted his head. His eyes were blurred and reddened on the edges, his face was sagging and bits of vomit were still hanging on his mustache. He raised a shaking hand and scratched his cheek, nails leaving bloody trails on the swollen flesh. He was dying, she realized, his liver slowly was being consumed by some disease and alcohol was slowly devouring his body from the inside. He wouldn't last the summer, either by sunstroke or by his disease, he'd perish. She felt a twinge of panic. Knowing such things was not meant for humans.

'What is your business?' one of the guards, a young and heavily spotted boy quirked his eyebrow.

'Mister' Imoen looked him haughtily in the eye 'I do believe a woman of my status does not need to be asked this question?'

'What?' the boy looked genuinely startled, but the crowd pushed them and soon they were outside the Slums.

They walked for another hour, passing through other districts before finally entering Government District which was located atop a hill. The guards knew them and the men saluted. Imoen nodded and her and Laura didn't react. She couldn't help but remember a fight that has, not a year ago, broke out just after they entered the district. Bandits, who at the time had nearly overruled the city, were freely roaming all the districts. They had finally got cocky enough to attack heavily armed travelling parties. Everyone desired loot: money and fancy weaponry, magical swords and enhanced shields. At that time, she pondered, the fight was bloody: first the guards were butchered, and then Edwin cast a fireball, setting all the nearby mansions on fire.

'We're here' Imoen snapped her out of her reverie. She smiled and nodded. They stood before a large mansion, surrounded by a very tall wall with gargoyles perched atop the gate. Not many knew, that these were magical guards, spelled by the owner of the house to attack if someone tried to force an entry. Imoen uncovered her face and lifted her face up at the gargoyles.

'Friendly.' She said casually 'Imoen and Laura.'

The gargoyles did not respond which was a good sign. As if on cue, the gate creaked open and they walked into a garden. It stretched vastly behind the mansion while the frontal section was rather small. Large doors led into an atrium, with a little fountain in the middle. It served also as the waiting hall, no visitor would venture further into the host's house without their invitation.

'Good morning.' The host, a very young looking and stunningly beautiful woman in white gown appeared through one of the doors. She had pale blond hair pulled back tightly and very regular features. As Imoen once said, she was beautiful in a very cold manner, like a perfect ice statue or the fable Snow Queen from the furthest North.

'Ithinia.' Imoen bowed her head 'Thank you for having us on such a short notice.'

'Of course.' The woman shifted her gaze and Laura found herself locking her eyes with icy cold and palely blue orbs.

'Laura.' She said softly 'I'm glad to see you again.'

'Yes.' She nodded curtly. She disliked talking much.

Actually, both of them did. She knew Ithinia well enough to understand that mage agreed that words meant nothing, and all that there was, were actions. They were the ultimate language both women knew.

'Come in.' the woman in white gestured slightly. They followed her through sets of doors and corridors until they found themselves on a marble terrace overlooking the sea. Laura narrowed her eyes, though shaded, it was still exposed to the vicious sunlight. The water, however, brought some fresher air, though tangled with salt.

There was another guest there. Sitting on a chair and drinking wine from a richly ornamented goblet, there was Coran. The blond half-elf greeted them with warm smile. Laura couldn't help but smile back. It was surprising to meet him in her house, she thought, and that realized that the news must have been truly dire.

XXX

It was later that evening, when Ithinia began talking about the subject. The four of them were still seated on the terrace, drinking wine and enjoying the slow sundown.

'I'm sorry I kept you waiting for this time' the woman in white began in a steady, cool voice 'but I had to make sure the news were truly valid. One of my employees' it was a very polite form by which Ithinia called her spies 'is currently residing south from Amn, in Tethyr. Just yesterday he messaged me about certain events that have been occurring for some time. Today, he confirmed them and expanded my knowledge. It seems' her eyes once again locked with Laura's 'that the people – and by this I mean masses – have learned of the Spawn Prophecy. Not only a panic starts to spread, but also the rulers of Tethyr have embraced a rather hard policy against the Spawns. It seems that they introduced a law which forces the Spawns to register. Those unwilling have been dispatched, some of them are being arrested, but, what is the worst, there have been few massacres, each conducted by the militia.'

There was a long silence, finally broken by Laura.

'It was obvious, that it'd eventually happen. I've myself had several unpleasant encounters with the Harpers, the last one resulting in a fight.'

'Yes, I know.' Ithinia nodded 'It's always been the organizations which were interested in some facts, now it seems, we have to deal with governmental orders, which is different.'

'Of course. Well, as far as I'm concerned, the prophecy, according to its text, is due to fulfill soon.' Imoen added 'We must, however, prevent anything drastic.'

'Once the panic reaches its climax and the rulers begin undertaking unreasonable actions, we might see a civil war.' She added after a while 'Ithinia, some must make them see sense.'

'I agree.' Ithinia nodded 'Laura' she said sharply 'it does concern you too, you know?'

'I do.' She shrugged her shoulders 'Once the Spawns realize their lives are hanging by a thread they'll go ballistics, create fractions to defend themselves or start fighting each other, the bloodshed that should result will be terrible, I know. So what?'

'When did you start believing in prophecies, Laura?' Imoen shot her an incredulous look. 'You're just like Alaundo: the world will bathe in blood and another Bhaal will arise.'

'No Bhaal will arise.' She said coldly 'They'll just butcher themselves, or using your nomenclature, they'll drown themselves in their own blood and that should be the end of it. I want no part in this madness.'

'Just because' Imoen slammed her goblet on the marble table 'the whole Bhaal business hasn't reached Amn yet, doesn't mean that it won't in the near future. What do you want, to be a fugitive?'

'All I want is a way out.' She said calmly 'As you know, I've never wanted to be a part of this. Neither do I want it now, ok? They can go and fuck themselves, I'm so not into it.'

Coran, who has kept silent for the whole time, cleared his throat.

'You know.' He said wistfully 'Always, when you want to be left in peace, the whole world falls upon your shoulders. Maybe' he smiled in a friendly manner 'if you claimed you are concerned, no one would give a damn about you? You know, the law of opposites.'

She felt disarmed and returned the smiled.

Her mask was sliding off, nonetheless, revealing things she kept burying deep inside.

'Ithinia' she forced her voice cool and composed her face 'what course of action would you suggest?'

'We need' her answer came fast as if she had already thought of it a long time ago 'a Spawn emissary.'

'Send them where?'

'I think Saradush. It's an important city, moreover ruled by a Spawn.' Ithinia spoke out.

'All right. Who's the scapegoat?' Laura raised an eyebrow. Before she ended the sentence, she felt a wave dread.

'I'll do it.' Imoen said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter2**

**DarkDaysAreAhead**

It was a long day and the Seeker and his company found themselves rather tired. It was late afternoon, when Zedd finally proclaimed that he had just enough. They were all rather relieved to hear that, although Cara rolled her eyes and smirked that stamina is one of the key virtues that lead one to victory.

Richard found a perfect spot to set a camp: it was a small glade surrounded on three sides by forest, the fourth side adjacent to a creek. Zedd collapsed to the ground with a heavy sigh and began rubbing his legs. Seeing this, Cara smirked at him playfully. He sighed once again making a wounded face. Richard went off to collect firewood and Kahlan dedicated herself to actually starting the fire.

'You know' the wizard rambled on although no one really paid attention 'in my days I had enough the endurance to outrun all of you. Yes, Cara, I was swift like the wind and strong like a stallion, all the women-'

'I'm sure your love life had been fascinating fifty years ago, wizard' the mord sith cut in 'but none of us wants to hear any details.'

Kahlan lowered her head to conceal her smile and Richard burst out laughing, dropping all the firewood he had gathered.

'I'm off. Hunting.' Cara nodded curtly and disappeared in the woods.

'I wonder, what's gotten into her lately.' The wizard lamented.

'She's just being Cara.' Richard responded softly.

He was feeling tired, but happy. It was a good day, one of those rare days of peace, when the world seemed like a one huge miracle. The weather had been nice: sunny and warm, and a slight breeze would ensure that it didn't get too hot. He shot Kahlan a lopsided smile, which the Mother Confessor returned in an instant.

She was so beautiful, he thought, delicate and fragile, yet fierce in battle and loyal. He couldn't help but gawk at her. The fire was merrily cracking and she started preparing a meal for tonight. It was not much. Unless Cara returned with some meat, they'd have to enjoy mushroom soup.

They would have to gather some supplies, he pondered, in a nearby town. Zedd's energy was lately running short. The wizard was nearing on exhaustion, he needed solid sustenance.

His thoughts were disturbed by Cara, entering the camp with a rabbit hanging over her shoulder, a self-satisfied smile pasted on her lips.

'Ha' she remarked 'once again I've proven you'd be all dead without me.'

'Cara, a joy for my eyes!' the wizard rose from the ground with astonishing agility 'Now' with one fluid motion he was beside her and removing the rabbit from her shoulder 'you youngsters let me handle this one.' Grinning happily, he flung the rabbit on the ground and protruded a knife.

'You know, wizard.' Cara sighed 'If you were always that fast, we'd gotten to that pebble by now.'

XXX

It happened sometime during the night. Richard heard something, a noise distant but uncanny.

Buzzing. It was buzzing. Deep, powerful buzzing.

He froze and strained his ears. As it grew louder, he begun to feel the hair on his arms rise. Some weird energy had been released. Realizing this, he ran over to the sleeping wizard and shook him nervously.

'Zedd!' he whispered urgently 'There's some Powerful Magic raving around!'

The wizard was groggy, but the moment he heard the noise, he woke up fully. Beside him, Kahlan and Cara were rising too, alert and tense.

'What do you think it is?' the Mother Confessor whispered to no one in particular.

'I don't know, child.' The wizard answered slowly 'Richard was right, it is some king of Powerful Magic, but I've never heard of or felt anything like this before.'

'Well, maybe we'd better go and check what it actually is?' Cara raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

'Running through the woods in the dead of night is not the best of options.' Richard put a firm hand on her shoulder 'Let's stay here and see what happens. Once the sun rises, we'll go and see what's going on.'

'Do you think it's wise?' Kahlan moved a little closer to him 'What if something irreversible is happening while we're waiting here? Richard, by the time we got there, it could be already too late.'

'Zedd?' he turned towards his grandfather 'What should we do?'

'I'm no fan of running through the darkness, but the girls are right. Whoever is causing this, is very powerful.' The wizard said slowly 'In case they're about to do something crazy, we have to intercept them.'

'All right' he didn't like the sound of this, but agreed nonetheless 'but let's stick together. It's too easy to get lost in the night.'

XXX

At first it was nothing. The buzzing neither grew louder nor quiet, and even though they could feel its effect, nothing dramatic was happening. They were moving through a rather dense part of woods for a long time. Richard was leading. They tried to make as little noise as possible. Everything was going smoothly, when Zedd unexpectedly tripped and fell over. The noise could have awoken the entire Underworld.

The wizard, slightly embarrassed, got up and began brushing his robe, when suddenly he froze and pointed behind Richard's back.

There was a clearing ahead. The Seeker nodded and once again then resumed their slow walk through the woods.

The clearing was surrounded by boulders. The boulders were arranged in a circle and the ground inside it was bare. The sight was an eerie one. Richard felt a wave of discomfort wash over him. He grabbed tightly the hilt of the Sword of Truth and chewed on his lower lip.

'What is that?' he whispered urgently to Zedd.

'The magic's causing this.' The wizard observed and focused. He tried to localize the source of this power, yet all he could feel, was its presence, consistent and annoying. Something was amiss. He sensed it before he saw it: the air above the circle was moving. Suddenly the air cracked like a water's surface when someone cast a stone. He heard himself yell, and then emptiness swallowed him.

XXX

Some mysterious force was pulling them through void. The air escaped their lungs and all they could feel was an unpleasant sensation of being squashed. It was over as soon as it began. They were now falling, falling through the air, endlessly spinning.

And then they hit the ground.

XXX

Breathless and shocked, they found themselves lying on grass. It was Richard who sprang to his feet first, followed closely by Cara with her Agiels ready. They drew a collective breath: they were outside a great city.

High walls shot out up in the sky. They were oddly eerie, bathed in moving patches of torchlight.

'Where are we?' he whispered.

'I have no idea. It's certainly not Midlands.' Cara spoke out, her voice slightly hushed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Never Let Me Go**

She fought tooth and nail to prevent this from happening. They argued all night before she finally consented. The idea of Imoen heading for Saradush, plunging into a realm of utter chaos and great peril, left a bitter taste in her mouth. She could feel her misgivings burn her from inside out. Therefore she set her own terms.

Imoen wouldn't go alone. She would be escorted by Jaheira who would serve as a voice of experience, Minsc who would provide muscles and protection, Keldorn and Anomen who would serve as knights, and finally Aerie as an additional mage. Imoen agreed to that, albeit rather grimly. They were to set off the next day, at sunrise.

It took them all day to prepare. Laura dragged her sister to Adventurer's Mart and spend wondrous amounts of gold on new gear. She was desperate to see her at least remotely prepared for what could be ahead. They purchased several scrolls of highly advanced spells and some of the most handy potions. Jaheira and the others caught up with them later that day and together they went for a lunch in Mithrest Inn. On their way, they passed close to the section of the Promenade which Jon Irenicus had blown up few months ago. Laura felt a lurch: it was on this exact spot where she lost Imoen. The Cowled Wizards arrested the two of them: Irenicus and Imoen. At that time, all she could do, was admit the defeat and watch her sister being dragged away by hooded mages. She bit hard on her lip and lowered her face. She felt a hand rest on her back and turned around, startled. It was Imoen. Her sister's gray eyes met her own.

'I know what you're thinking of.' The mage whispered 'Don't. It's not the same. And besides' she smiled rather coyly 'the last time I got myself into trouble, you were my knight in shining armor.'

'Imoen' she sighed 'I know you're a big girl. It's just that… Well' she sighed once again, feeling lost for words and embarrassed 'I have some misgivings about the idea. It's like you're off, marching straight into a lion's cave when you should be doing something else.'

'We are what we are, Laura' Imoen smiled sadly 'We never chose who we'd want to be. And we can't run from it. We've got to live our lives the best way we can. Besides' she shot her a lopsided grin 'If we keep running, we'll end up in Icewind Dale and I know how you hate it when it's cold.'

'True enough.' She nodded.

Mithrest Inn was never crowded as it was considered one of the finest – or most expensive – places in Athkatla. Laura preferred the artistic and wild inns of the Bridge District, but since they were on Waukeen's Promenade, they could either go to the Den of Seven Vales or to the Mithrest Inn. The first one was not an option, as some time ago Valen and her had gotten themselves in a brawl which resulted in a complete destruction of the second floor.

As usual, the silk-clad patrons of Mithrest Inn were giving them a cold shoulder. Laura smiled while Jaheira rolled her eyes.

'Look at them' the druid made a disgusted face 'City-dwellers but oh-so-proud.'

'The ones who made their fortunes on merchandise usually consider themselves superior.' Keldorn nodded his head wistfully 'Men of trade, such petty minds.'

'Aye' Anomen agreed eagerly and then cast a quick glance at Laura, who looked away.

He would still search for her approval, even though she had told him quite a few times to keep off. Picking him up in the first place had turned out to be one gigantic mistake but at that time, nearly a year ago, she had been desperate for fighting comrades. It was much later when he proved himself to be a poor priest and a terrible bore. Despite his flaws and rather sappy attraction towards her, he was a loyal friend and that's what was needed now. She ignored his remark and went to the bar, followed closely by Imoen and Jaheira.

'I don't know why did you insist on him.' Her sister whispered viciously 'He'll bore us all to death.'

'He's a Knight of the Order and they're respected all throughout the lands.' She responded lamely 'And two Knights are better than one, even if this one is bearing the Carsomyr.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah.' Imoen giggled 'Still, I'd settle for another Knight.'

'When you don't have what you like, you like what you have or something like that.'

It has been a week since they left. Upon Ithinia's offer, Laura moved into her mansion. She was given a splendid room overlooking the sea. She would, however, pace around restlessly, eager and anxious to hear from Imoen. On the seventh day, Ithinia made contact with the travelling party. They have reached the Tethir border and everything was fine.

It didn't bring comfort to her, she was still unnerved. Later that day, Coran popped in to pay a visit. The two of them sat together on the terrace and drank wine. Laura wanted to drink herself to oblivion, but regardless of how much she had already drank, she couldn't get intoxicated. It was Coran, who finally got very tipsy and extremely talkative. Suddenly she found herself discussing past events, especially Baldur's Gate. The city seemed huge and chaotic at first. She was lost and weary and for a couple of days, unwilling to abandon her room in an inn she couldn't now recall. Then finally, the jigsaw of the city had fallen in one place.

'Remember that brawl?' Coran said with a broad grin 'Oh, it was fun.'

Laura realized she had no idea what was he talking about. Therefore she nodded her head and smiled.

'Not really, no.' she said honestly 'We've been through so many brawls I can't recall most of them.'

'An adventurer's trait, it is, though not a good one.'

'Why?' she furrowed her brows faking concern.

'Well, if one can't later brag about his deeds or get into drunken discussions on which brawl was the craziest, what's the point of it all?' he was laughing, showing his pearl-white teeth and cringing his eyes. She liked him, she liked him a lot, with his blond mane, odd tattoos on back and left arm, and a rather peculiar sense of humor. She joined him, and together they laughed. This took the weight off her shoulders for the moment and she reveled in it.

At this moment, a very serious – looking Ithinia entered the terrace.

'Something's amiss.' She said shortly.

'What do you mean?' she asked for the tenth time. 'It makes little sense.'

'There was a powerful magical discharge just outside the city walls.' Ithinia responded 'So powerful it reminds me of very ancient spells that are now not used. The Cowled have already picked on that too.'

'The Cowled?' Coran repeated slowly 'If so, then why should we be concerned?'

'Because whoever performed it, must be very powerful. We can't let them fall into the Wizards' hands. At least, not before I get my chance to talk to them.'

'Right, so you're saying we're the ones to track them down. How?'

'Well, such powerful magic leaves traces upon those, who performed it. They remain for forty eight hours, more or less. I have this amulet, which will light up if you near to the caster.'

'So, we've got to find someone we don't know anything about in Athkatla in forty eight hours' time?' Coran asked, apparently bewildered 'Now, that's called faith in someone's skills, I daresay.'

'Laura' Ithinia's gaze lingered on her, both friendly and cool 'you have been able to find some people on such a short notice, haven't you?'

'Yes' she nodded 'Although the main difference was that either I was told where they could be or how would they look. This is different. And besides' she narrowed her eyes 'how can you be sure they even entered the city?'

'I'm not. It would just make sense.' Ithinia nodded her slowly and then added rather uncertainly 'If they actually wonder in a different direction, we'll never find them but so won't the Cowled.'

'I see the point. Fine, show me the amulet, I'll call for Valen and we'll proceed. Coran, all right?'

'Let the fun hunt commence!' he stood up with a broad grin 'I have to admit, but I've been growing bored.


End file.
